Infantry (Midnight)
The Midnight are the oldest army, with many different units for different situations. Grunt Midnight Grunts are given medium armour and either a G36C or an SA80. These Grunts are more effective than those of other factions, but are still frail when compared to specialised units. Paladin Paladins wear the X-02 Paladin Armour, and are the face of the Midnight. Paladins made melee a valid option again in the Dimensional War, and are more effective than Grunts in all fields. Paladins are capable of running along walls, using their suits to enhance their jumps or face multiple enemies unarmed. Royal Paladin The Royal Paladin is one of the most dangerous infantry units ever deployed. Wielding dangerous Aura Blades, wearing the X-05 Royal Paladin armour and enhanced red Magic, Royals are famous for being dangerous and can strike fear into the hearts of their enemies. Power Paladin The Power Paladin was developed as a less advanced and therefore cheaper alternative to the Paladin, wearing X-01 Power Armour and wielding heavy weapons like a Minigun or a Mag Cannon. Patrol Unit There are several kinds of Patrol unit (Desert Patrol, Rad Patrol, etc) but all fall under the same catagory, only changing by their armour. Patrol units are set to guard areas or perform recon for planned invasions, deployments or even the creation of a new facility. Combat Pilot The Combat Pilot is a Paladin-like trooper with lighter armour and specialised training to operate a Colossus mech. Though not as effective as the Paladin, Combat Pilots were just as agile and surpassed Grunts. As the Colossus was discontinued, the Combat Pilots faded with them. MI5/MI6 Agent Spies from MI5 and MI6 are famous for being able to get nearly anything done quickly and quietly. Though a few agents, like Maya Coxack, prefer the more aggressive approach to their missions. MI5 and MI6 keep the Midnight safe from enemy espionage and perform sabotage missions. Assassin Midnight Assassins are trained to utilise a sniper rifle and a knife, as well as a grappling hook to allow them to get to vantage points. Assassins are quick and talented shooters tasked with providing fire support or eliminating a set target, with some even able to pinpoint a weakness in an enemy vehicle and eliminate it in one shot. Death Machine The Death Machine is a soldier wearing the X-20 Death Machine armour. These soldiers are mostly chosen for their pure rage and fury in the field, as having that power at their disposal can be overwhelming to those who are picky shooters. Death Machines are truly a menace to foes, and one alone can take out an entire platoon of Grunts. STAB The Super-Tough Armoured Battler is a Pony-sized combat robot with many different variations including Heavy, Rocket and Watchman models. STABs are usually assigned with a team of Grunts to provide support to them in some way, while some have been redesigned to be a civilian-model drone. STABs have unique traits depending on their model, like the Heavy's sheer size allowing it to be used as mobile cover while the Energy STAB can turn its weapon into a shield generator. MAD The Mobile Autonomous Drone is an 8-foot tall robot that operates on a "hive" system. MADs are selfless and incapable of higher thought, mainly tasked to patrol hazardous areas, reinforce the law in occupied cities or act as the backbone of invasions. MADs far surpass organics in terms of strength. Magus The Magus is a form of Paladin who has devoted most of their strength and thought into using their Psionic powers. Magi wear unique armour and are capable of devastating Psionic abilities such as Dominate, Rift and Eruption. Magus are usually given an MP5 to use in case of Psionic Suppresion. Combat Engineer "Engies" are soldiers who are adept repairmen, able to repair nearly any mechanical object they come across while under fire. Though not as effective as Grunts and wielding lighter equipment, Engies can take care of themselves and need little support. Engineers also have a toolkit and personal HoloSphere to aid them. Combat Medic The Medic is a vital part of the Midnight. If a soldier is injured, he goes to the Medic for help. Medics were vital in the Battle for Everfree, where they provided massive medical support for the Paladins. Combat Medics are armed with an MP5 and USP, as well as a medical bag and personal HoloSphere companion. HoloSphere The HoloSphere is a tennis-ball sized drone designed to act as a carrier pigeon in the Dimensional War, but also became the personal helper of certain Midnight units and were deemed fit for civilians to possess. HoloSpheres have a small Laser Module to defend themselves and can project a hologram at a target area, as well as cast one around itself to give it a more "personal" presence. Like the STAB and MAD, HoloSperes are not sentient. Officer The Officer is an individual better suited to leadership than combat. Armed only with a USP and wearing Officer Uniform, the Midnight Officer is capable of rallying any number of troopers up to Paladins behind them to fight with reckless abandon. Officers are more common in the Midnight than other factions, as the Midnight enforce die-hard loyalty. Shade The Shade is a stealth unit with a twist. Wearing the X-10 Shade Armour, these sneaky soldiers are completely invisible when no concentrated light is shone at them, making them good for flanking attacks and infiltration missions. Shades helped turn the tide of the Battle for Ponyville as they used their invisiblity to sneak behind enemy lines and take out key enemy positions. RAF Pilot The RAF Pilot is not like the Combat Pilot, as this soldier has only minor training in using a pistol but is an excellent pilot of aircraft. All pilots, regardless of their vehicle, are trained to use all Midnight vehicles. Demolisher The Demolisher (or "Demo") is an explosive-based soldier tasked with destroying enemy encampments, vehicles and fortifications. Demos are given an SA80 to defend them in close-quarters, but mostly prefer to blow stuff up. ADSP Aerial-Deployment Shock Paladins are a speicalised kind of Paladin that is deployed behind enemy lines via a drop pod deployed from a Midnight ship. Once deployed (usually in groups of six) the ADSPs will try to join back up and complete their objective, and once that is done they will simply fortify their position and await support. ADSPs surpass normal Paladins in combat effectiveness.